1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving apparatus in an electrical product, more particular to a power saving apparatus and method for a portable appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast-growing advance technology in the information and computer industry, there are a variety of portable appliances such as the computer, TV, and projector which all have a common feature of convenience to carry.
TW Patent no. M241931 discloses a warning device within a heater. The warning device has an alarm unit disposed between the heater and the power input end of the heater. The alarm unit includes an alarm reminding plate having one end as input end connecting to the power supply, and the other end as output end connecting to the input end of the heater. And also a switch parallelly connects to the alarm reminding plate. When the heater is not inclined, the power directly inputs to the interior of the heater through the switch; when the heater is inclined, the switch is activated to enable the power directly connect to the alarm reminding plate so as to the alarm reminding plate will make the alarm to warn the user.
TW Patent no. M296451 discloses a storage device with protection system having an accelerated sensor unit for sensing the accelerated speed of the storage device to generate the sensor result, and a control unit for controlling the reading and writing element of the storage device for returning to the initial position according to the sensed result.